Augie Doggie
Augie Doggie is an anthropomorphic dog. Physical appearance He is an orange-furred dachshund, With Hugh black ears, and a Peach Colored Snout. He is typically seen wearing only a green shirt. Personality He sometimes shames his father into foolhardy acts to prove his bravery. He also can be fooled by disguises. He seems to be a very Smart kid for his Age. He has the ability to converse with other animals, in some episodes he is Seen Making potions. (Such as a shrinking potion or a potion that makes you With the ability to float up into the air like a Balloon). Bio He is Very Smart, and loves his Dear Old Dad. Possessing some knowledge in science and the ability to converse with animals, Augie would often capitalize upon his father's foibles. Augie has a talent for finding animals who are looking for a home. Augie is a highly spirited pup who is motivated by ambition and the desire to make his father proud. Powers/Skills *He has the ability to converse with animals. *He is really smart. **He can create potions Such as a shrinking potion or a potion that makes you With the ability to float up into the air like a Balloon. Heroic Acts *He Tents to save (or try to save) his father most of the time. *He Often Helps his father. *He saves (and cares for) animals to get a home. Other Appearances Augie Doggie appears alongside his father in Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Laff-a-Lympics and also some comics. Augie appears in the Laff-a-Lympics TV Series as a Member of The Yogi Yahooeys, Alongside his father. He appears In Yo Yogi! As a Supporting Character Alongside his father Diamond Doggie Daddy. And as a Main character in Yogi's Treasure Hunt. He also appeared in Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, With other characters such as Doggie Daddy, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf and Quick-Draw McGraw. Though out Never Making an Appearance. Doggie Daddy actually did Mention Augie in the Family Guy episode: Brothers and Sisters, according to Doggie Daddy Augie Was All Grown Up, and Out of The House. Voice Actor He was Voiced by Daws Butler (Who also Voiced Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Wally Gator, Quick-Draw McGraw, Snooper and Blabber Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Scooby-Dum, Reddy, Hokey Wolf, Peter Potamus, Baba Looey, Lippy the Lion, Elroy Jetson and Peter Perfect) in the Series and other Series he appeared in with the except of Yo Yogi!, and Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Gallery Images AugieDoggie.jpg Yogirescuesaugie.png Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-10-11-13h12m22s723.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-11-13h01m48s516.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-11-13h11m42s061.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h22m48s213.png Daws, We Miss The Sound of Your Voice.jpeg The Quick-Draw McGraw Show.jpeg Augie Doggie Art 2.png Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Oil Painted.png AugiedoggieinLaL.png|Augie as a Member of the Yogi Yahooeys Augie1.png Other Appearances Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy In Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law.png|Augie Alongside his father in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law External Links *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Wiki Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Casper Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Genius Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Honorable Category:Optimists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaste Category:Independent Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loner Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Forgivers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Provoker